


Letters

by Notdeadyet6



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: “So what did you two want to…” His sentence was cut off as he noticed the six crumpled pieces of paper sitting on the coffee table. Panic surged through him.





	Letters

Chase couldn’t help falling in love again. Usually he could handle a simple crush, but this was so much more. The worst part was that was that both of his crushes were taken and by each other.

Chase first got a crush on Henrik after his first suicide attempt. While he was in the hospital the doctor visited whenever he was on break to make sure he was ok. Once he got out of the hospital he made sure Chase didn’t fall back into his old haddits. It was hard not to fall for someone who cared so much for you.

Chase gained a second crush on the doctors demonic boyfriend Anti. Anti was the one who found Chase bleeding out in the office building Chase filmed in. Afterwords Anti stayed to watch every other video he filmed to make sure he didn’t try to shot himself again. Even after Chase got better Anti still liked to watch him film and even helps edit the videos.

He loved both of the men but they loved each other more. Anti told everyone about all the work Henrik did to set out a courtship ritual for him. How could Chase top that?

Even if Chase had any idea how to confess his feelings there was the problem of who to confess his feelings to. He had the idea of writing a letter to both of them explaining his feelings but after six drafts he gave up on that. Chucking the drafts into the garbage he decided to go out for a quick snack.

Anti muttered profanitys under his breath as he went into each of the egos room to empty out their trash cans.

Why couldn’t they throw their own trash out? Why was it his responsibility? Why did everyone have their own trash can? Why can’t they just leave their room when they need to throw something away?

He knocked on Chase’s door. After not getting a response he let himself in. Chase was one of the messier egos but at least most of his trash was in the trash can.

There was only two crumbled up balls of paper on the ground. He grabbed one of them and was about to throw it into the can when he noticed a group of words written on it.

“Dear, Henrik and Anti”

Chase threw it away, which meant whatever he wrote on it he probably didn’t want them to see. Anti knew that but curiosity got the better of him and he flattened the letter on the ground.

Chase came home in hour later than he intended to with a chocolate milkshake, a half eaten burger and fries, and a bag of groceries.

“Chase, can we talk to you for a moment?” Henrik asked. Him and Anti were sitting on the couch together. Anti had his arm wrapped around the smaller man.

“Yea. Let me put my stuff up.” He could feel to two watching him as he put his milkshake and burger into the fridge and put the rest of the groceries in their designated places.

“So what did you two want to…” His sentence was cut off as he noticed the six crumpled pieces of paper sitting on the coffee table. Panic surged through him.

The good doctor noticed his panic and stood up. “We’re not made about this.”

“Your not?”

“Of course.” Anti said, glitching behind the vlogger. “Well maybe a little mad for not just telling us.”

“Don’t tease him.” Henrik said in a joking manner.

“Right. I should save that for the bedroom.” Henrik slapped him.

“Wait! So do you? I mean what does..” Chase had no idea what to say.

“To clarify. We’re not mad about the letters and we would be willing to open our relationship for you.” Henrik said. “Yea.” Anti chimed.

Chase had no clue how to respond so Anti saved him. “You two want to watch a movie?”

“Yea I would like that.” “Sure!”

The three cuddled up on the couch, with Chase squished between them.


End file.
